inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Tonight Belongs to You
"Tonight Belongs to You" (abbreviated as TBTY) is the fourth single recorded by In Real Life that came out on July 13, 2018.@InRealLife. (July 13, 2018) — via Twitter. Almost two hours in, the video reached #8 on iTunes, and attained 3 million views in a week. Background Before the release date, the band have performed the song live and revealed some of the recording in their YouTube series, "Real Life With In Real Life". Initially the single was planned to be released on July 6th."In Real Life Announces "Tonight Belongs To You" US Healine Tour". June 8, 2018. Retrieved July 2018. In Real Life performed the song at Kidtopia in Arizona, Minneapolis Convention, and the 96.5 Kiss FM concert. Their headline tour that began in September 2018 was named after the single. Lyrics 1: Drew Ramos and Chance Perez No, I never see you here before You look like someone that I wanna know, oh Every move that your body makes, oh Starts to pull me closer Caught you lookin' right into my eyes And there's a tension that we can't deny, oh I want the worst of your night and day, oh More than I can take Conor Smith I'm tryin', I'm tryin' not to lose control But I can't keep my hands off you anymore Now there’s only one thing that I have to hear you say All So tell me you want me, tell me you need me The way I need you I like how you move it, baby, I mean it When I sing to you Then right when you walked through the door The night wasn't mine anymore So tell me you want me, tell me you need me 'Cause baby tonight belongs to you 2: Sergio Calderon Don't wanna hear you say you gotta leave But if you do it better be with me, oh If you want, we can run away, oh We can even change our names Conor Smith I'm tryin', I'm tryin' not to lose control But I can't keep my hands off you anymore Now there’s only one thing that I have to hear you say All So tell me you want me, tell me you need me The way I need you I like how you move it, baby, I mean it When I sing to you Then right when you walked through the door The night wasn't mine anymore So tell me you want me, tell me you need me 'Cause baby tonight belongs to you 'Cause baby tonight belongs to you 'Cause baby tonight belongs to you Sergio Calderon Ven aquí bonita, qué nos vamos a bailar Muero por tú beso y lo quiero disfruntar Dime oh-ayy-oh-ayy-oh Dime oh-ayy-oh-ayy-oh Ven aquí bonita, qué nos vamos a bailar Muero por tú beso y lo quiero disfruntar Dime oh-ayy-oh-ayy-oh Dime oh-ayy-oh-ayy-oh Chance Perez I'm tryin', I'm tryin' not to lose control But I can't keep my hands off you anymore There's only one thing that I have to hear you say All So tell me you want me, tell me you need me The way I need you I like how you move it, baby, I mean it When I sing to you (sing to you) Then right when you walked through the door The night wasn't mine anymore So tell me you want me, tell me you need me 'Cause baby tonight belongs to you (Belongs to you, belongs to you) 'Cause baby tonight belongs to you 'Cause baby tonight belongs to you 'Cause baby tonight belongs to you 'Cause baby tonight belongs to you Music Video Performance File:In Real Life - Tonight Belongs to You - PIX11 Download/Streaming Download: http://hollywoodrecs.co/IRLTonightDL Streaming: http://hollywoodrecs.co/IRLTonight References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:She Do songs Category:Songs with music videos Category:Tonight Belongs To You Tour songs